Destiny's Spiral
by saru-invasion
Summary: The end had come.  A plan to erase all sorrows.  Caught in destiny's continuous spiral, the plan goes off course.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his friends and enemies. They all belong to the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Prologue 

The field they stood in was once beautiful, green, and full of life. Birds and squirrels once roamed the field, doing what they will. Now, they all stayed away. All that remained of their once beautiful home was dirt, dead trees, and the putrid scent of over a thousand rotting bodies.

The wind picked up, signaling the coming of a storm. It rustled the small amount of yellowed grass that had survived the battle.

Kagome dropped her bow as the rain began to fall. The rain mixed with the blood pouring out of the bodies all around her. Slowly the rain began to clean the field, but in the process made it more depressing to look at as mud mixed with blood.

But none of that mattered to Kagome. All that mattered was the daunting task she and her friends had just completed.

Naraku was dead.

Kikyo's plan had worked.

The battle had been hard. That had been expected, since Naraku had in his possession the complete Shikon no Tama, the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls.

Friends and foes from all over the region had come to fight. The Eastern and Northern wolf tribes came. Along with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Even demons Kagome had never met before, but had also been affected by Naraku, had come.

In the end, it had all come down to Kagome. Since Kikyo had been killed by Naraku, Kagome was the only one left capable of purifying the jewel. The difference between her missing and hitting was the fate of the world, and all she held near.

No pressure.

Her hand bleeding from shooting so many arrows, Kagome shot her final arrow.

The arrow hit its mark. It purified the sacred jewel which purified Naraku in turn.

The quest that had brought she and her friends together, was over.

All that remained of the half-demon Naraku, was a large amount of flesh. Bodies belonging to demons, half-demons, and humans could be seen. As well as the completed Sacred Jewel. It was now shining with a beautiful, and pure light, just like it did when it was forced from Kagome's body on that fateful day.

As Kagome looked around the field, she saw everyone was injured – luckily nothing that wouldn't be healed in a few weeks – most smiling and others smirking in pride. Almost everyone's eyes sparkled with joy and the feeling of a heavy burden being lifted.

The only eyes showing different emotions were Sesshomaru and Sango.

Sesshomaru, who had begun to leave not bothering to alert Jaken, had his usual cold indifferent eyes.

While Sango's eyes did shine with joy and a lifted burden, they also shone with unshed tears and deep sorrow.

If you took on look around you would know why. Kohaku.

Kohaku had turned on Naraku a while before the final battle. After Kikyo was killed, he began to travel with Sesshomaru. When Naraku saw Kohaku, he felt opportunity dawn on him.

As soon as Naraku saw an opening, he ripped Kohaku's shard out. Kohaku's final words had been, 'Good-bye, Sister Sango.' Those words instantly reduced Sango to tears and sobs as she fought.

The sound of Kagome's bow hitting the ground was enough to snap Inuyasha out of the trance-like-state he had been in.

He sheathed Testusaiga, and ran towards the center of the battlefield. He had a serious expression on his face and was looking in every direction, looking for something.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were leaning against a bare oak tree, that just hours before was a bountiful source of acorns, in an attempt to regain their breath and strength.

The idea of resting had never sounded as good to Kagome as did at that moment. Kagome began to walk to the tree and join the three.

When Shippo saw Kagome walking towards Sango, Miroku, and himself, he lunged at her shouting, "You did it, Kagome! You did it! You purified Naraku!"

"Kagome, you're bleeding," Sango said. "Sit down so I can bandage it."

"But what about all of your injuries? You and Miroku must be much worse of then me," Kagome pointed out.

"I've already taken care of Miroku's wounds, and Shippo bandaged mine for me." Kagome noticed the gauze and bandages wrapped around various places on their bodies.

"Okay then."

Silently, Kagome sat down. Sango checked Kagome for injuries other than Kagome's hand. She saw nothing but scrapes and found the materials she needed from Kagome's medical kit.

It always amazed Kagome that Sango was so fierce in battle, but was so gentle and loving outside of a battle. The only that seemed possible was if Sango's demon slayer armor housed a ruthless warrior spirit, and took control when she wore it in battle. Or maybe it was the hiraikotsu.

Finished searching, Inuyasha came to sit with the people he had grown to care so much about. How they'd made him feel that way he would never know. They just seemed to slip into his life, and fit there perfectly.

"You have a fair amount of injuries, Inuyasha. You should have them taken care of once Sango is done with Kagome," Miroku said.

"Keh," Inuyasha said as a reply, while getting into his trademark position. Legs crossed, arms across his chest, and hands folded into his sleeves. "These wounds are nothing. They'll be gone by tomorrow. I thought you of all people would have learned that by now," Inuyasha teased. He had a glint in his eye, daring Miroku to try and stump him.

"I fully realize that. Your wounds may be healed by tomorrow, but it would be best to protect yourself from infections in the mean time." Miroku sent that glint right back at Inuyasha.

Since Inuyasha couldn't find possible comeback, he used his beat all phrase, "Keh."

"All done," Sango told Kagome.

"Thank you, Sango. You really didn't have to do that though," Kagome said.

"Nonsense, I was happy to do it. Besides, you wouldn't have been able to bandage your hand without someone else's help."

Kagome nodded and was about to stand up, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. When she turned to see who stopped her, she saw Inuyasha.

"Hey, I have something to give to you," Inuyasha said, not looking at her.

Kagome's mood changed from too exhausted to care to excited, and curious.

"Really? What is it?"

"This."

Inuyasha dropped the Sacred Jewel into her open hand.

With that action, Kagome's newly found good mood, deflated. Only this time, she was depressed, not tired.

"Oh," was all she had to say.

Shippo, now on Kagome's shoulder, asked, "Do you know what you're going to wish for?"

"I've thought about that for a while now, and I've finally decided what to wish for."

Determined to find out what Kagome was going to do Shippo kept going. "Well then, what's your wish?"

"I too, am curious. If you've thought about it all this time, it must be a very difficult decision," Miroku said, joining the conversation.

"I'm going to reset time," Kagome revealed.

"What? I don't get it, Kagome. What would resetting time do?" Shippo said.

"I'm not going to reset all time. I'm going to reset this era, and I'll do it by wishing Naraku was never born."

At that moment everyone grew grim. Shippo looked at his friends and swore people who lost everyone they cared about wore the same expression. It was also a look people tended to wear when they were about to lose the people they love to an execution. They were in the latter situation.

Shippo knew why they were sad, but he decided to help them out of this depression. They needed to see the bright side of this, and he knew Kagome was the best person to do that.

Acting un-aware of the consequences of such a wish, he asked, "Why does everyone look so sad?"

"You're smart, figure it out yourself, runt," Inuyasha grunted.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome turned to Shippo, "What he means Shippo, is that if Naraku was never born, we never would have met. Inuyasha wouldn't be sealed to the Sacred Tree. And if Inuyasha was never sealed to the tree, than I would have no reason to come to this era, since one of my purposes here was to free him," Kagome explained. "My second purpose was to help defeat Naraku."

Looking up at the sky, Kagome smiled. "But it's not all bad. Without Naraku and me in this era, all your lives would be better."

Looking toward each of her friends when she talked about them, she said, "Miroku. Without Naraku, your family wouldn't be cursed, and you could have the family you never did."

"Sango. It was Naraku's demons that slaughtered your village, and it was Naraku that killed your family at his castle. Without him, you could live happily with them all."

"Shippo. Your parents were killed because of the Sacred Jewel shards. With Sacred Jewel shards the Thunder Brothers did whatever they wanted because the shards made them stronger. They killed your parents for their fur. So, without the jewel you'll have your parents."

Shippo looked happier hearing the chance of seeing his parents.

"Bet you can't find anything that would make my life better," Inuyasha said in a bitter tone, challenging Kagome to try.

"I can, and have," Kagome stated proudly.

"You would live happily with Kikyo as a human." The thought made Kagome sad, but it wasn't the image of Inuyasha living with Kikyo that made Kagome feel that way. Instead it was the thought that Inuyasha wouldn't know she existed.

_It's the way it's supposed to be,_ Kagome reminded herself._ Besides, she understands him better than I do. I don't even belong here,_ Kagome thought sadly.

"What do you mean as a human!?" Inuyasha shouted getting into Kagome's face.

"Isn't it obvious? If I make a wish that affects the now and the future, then the jewel would cease to exist!"

Getting into Inuyasha's face, she continued, "If I make a wish to erase someone from the past and the jewel exists at that moment, it would be pretty strange if the jewel vanishes while someone is guarding it! Understand?" Kagome finished.

Inuyasha was opening his mouth to retort when—"Sit boy!"—he was sent crashing to the ground.

"What about you Kagome? What would your life be like?" Sango asked.

"I would grow up like a normal girl in my time. I would go to school, do things with my friends and when I finished school, I'd get a job. Eventually, I'd even get married to a boy from my time."

_But whoever it is won't be Inuyasha, _a persistent voice in her head said.

Normally, the thought of being normal, and fitting in perfectly would make anyone happy. But for a moment it looked as if Kagome was going to cry.

Shippo didn't miss that.

Inuyasha curled his hands into fists, and growled. Shippo knew Inuyasha was killing that guy in his head and Shippo could hear the pained screams of the one who tried to marry Kagome, and frowned.

He knew Inuyasha cared deeply for Kagome, and it was sad to think that Inuyasha would never be able to act on his feelings for her.

"What's your problem?" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said and turned away, re-crossing his arms.

"So looks like this is good-bye," Miroku said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good-bye everyone," Kagome said.

In what Kagome hoped was a happier tone she said to Inuyasha and Shippo, "Maybe we'll see each other again in my era."

For a second Kagome was entertained by a picture of Inuyasha dressed formally for work in her mind. It was when he started talking politely that the image was shattered.

Both nodded, both hoping she was right.

With their good-byes done, Kagome held the jewel close to her and made her wish.

The jewel began to glow. The pink light grew brighter until no one could see their hand in front of their face.

When the light died down, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all gone. The desolate, and lifeless field they had stood in moments before was once again green, with animals scurrying about.

**A/N**: I am kinda pissed of right now 'cause my church's priest made a remark, and it made me very upset because it was out of line and offensive for people in their teen years. He's crossed the line from being an odd egg to on my 'I'm watchin' you list.'

Anyway, how do you guys like the chapter? Is it good? Worth continuing? And if any of you are confused about the whole jewel not ceasing to exist, just let me know and I will try to explain it better. **R&R**

Kelso


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his friends and enemies. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, the genius who also created Ranma ½.

Chapter One 

"_Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome"_

**-Isaac Asimov (1920-1992)**

The sun was rising over the horizon. Dewdrops across the clearing sparkled in the sun's early morning light.

The sound of singing birds was broken only by a lone priestess, slowly making her way to a small cave on the opposite side of the clearing.

Dew dampened the bottom of her hakama. However, wet hakama were the last thing on her mind. She had many duties and responsibilities. Some were given to her because of her position as head priestess in her village, and others were given by the hands of fate.

The responsibility she was on her way to fulfill is one she had taken on herself. It was one she had to complete a least three times a day.

"Kikyo!" a voice called out.

Upon hearing her name, Kikyo paused and turned to find the one who called.

After a moment she saw it, the source of the voice. It came from a certain half-demon in red. His silver hair was wildly flying in the wind. _Inuyasha_, Kikyo thought.

As Inuyasha landed before her, she asked, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking along the outskirts of the village, when I caught your scent. It was leading away from the village, so I came to see what you were up to." By the end of his explanation his arms were crossed.

_In other words, you were worried_. Kikyo smiled at that thought, and giggled at how hard he tried to hide his concern.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked staring at her with suspicious eyes.

"You. Who else?"

Before Inuyasha could ask why she was laughing at him, Kikyo had invited him to join her.

The two began walking and Kikyo begun to explain her errand.

"For the past two weeks I have taken responsibility for a man I found washed up in a river. When I found him, he was covered in burns. No place on his body was spared, and because of that he will never move from the cave he now resides in."

Inuyasha was listening intently beside Kikyo.

"So far the only information about him and his past I have recovered is this. His name is Onigumo; he was the leader of a large army of bandits. One night, his comrades turned on him. They set him ablaze and tossed him over a cliff."

Inuyasha smirked and began to chuckle.

"The bastard must have done something pretty horrible to have his whole army turn on him."

"That may be so Inuyasha, but it is my duty as head priestess to heal the injured. Onigumo is no exception."

The rest of their walk was silent.

Crickets chirped in the grass. Birds were flying overhead looking for their breakfast.

Upon arriving at the cave, which housed Onigumo, Kikyo asked Inuyasha to wait outside.

Inuyasha reluctantly complied.

_I don't trust the bastard. Someone whose whole army rebelled against him doesn't deserve Kikyo's care,_ Inuyasha thought.

_You're jealous,_ a voice in his head said.

_I'm not jealous. He doesn't have anything worth being jealous of,_ Inuyasha argued.

_Okay, you're not jealous. You just wish it was you Kikyo was taking care of instead of him._

_Yes. It's 'bout time you got it right,_ Inuyasha congratulated.

When he backtracked he realized what he said and mentally slapped himself. _Damn it._

His response was a triumphant laugh.

He held his hand in front of his face and cracked his fingers.

_The dirty bastard, __if it was someone I cared for, other than Kikyo, they wouldn't be in there alone like she is. Not that that day would ever come. No one would dare be seen with a dirty half-breed like me_.

In anger, Inuyasha curled his fingers into a fist and punched the tree next to him. The strike was so powerful, the tree broke after Inuyasha punched it.

Kikyo then emerged from the cave.

"Inuyasha, what was that noise?" Kikyo looked around and saw the broken tree.

"I see."

"Keh," Inuyasha crossed his arms. "How's the bandit?"

"Not so well, I'm afraid. He passed on during the night. I've given him his last rights. All that's left is to give his body a proper burial."

"Are you going to do that now?"

"If I could give the time at this moment I would, but right now I have other duties to do in the village."

A smile on her face, Kikyo asked Inuyasha, "I have to return to the village, would you care to escort me back?"

Inuyasha couldn't help it. Her smile was so kind it could make anyone help her. His face lost its usual gruff look and took on a softer one. He nodded, "Yeah."

Content in each other's company, the two made their way back to the village. They were too busy focusing on each other to feel the demonic aura approaching from the south.

"These herbs should take care of your daughters infection. If it doesn't begin to clear in a week, tell me and I will give you a stronger medicine."

"Thank-you, Lady Kikyo," the village woman said as she bowed in respect.

Smiling Kikyo said, "It was no trouble at all. All I wish is for your daughter to get well soon."

"Yes," the woman said bowing again. She stood up, nodded gratefully at Kikyo and left.

Just as Kikyo took a breath, she heard herself being called again. _Never a moment to myself, is there?_

"Sister Kikyo!" Kaede shouted, quickly running towards her elder sister. At first Kikyo was happy at the thought of spending time with her younger sister. That was until Kikyo saw the worried expression on Kaede's face. Despite her bandaged eye, Kaede was always happy, and carefree.

"Sister Kikyo!" Kaede exclaimed standing in front of her elder sister.

Kikyo kneeled down to Kaede's height, "What is it Kaede?" Kikyo asked concerned.

"Something is wrong. I was practicing the arrow of sealing in the forest, when all of a sudden every animal ran to find shelter! What's going on?"

Kikyo stood up and took a survey of the area. Seeing nothing unusual, she closed her eyes and searched for any demonic auras near by.

Almost instantly, she felt an aura so strong it nearly knocked her over.

Opening her eyes, Kikyo said, "I must find Inuyasha." Kikyo ran off with her bow and arrows, leaving Kaede behind.

_How did I not feel this before? __Where is Inuyasha? I may need his help_, Kikyo thought, running as fast as she could to the outskirts of the village. The area where Inuyasha had most likely hidden himself.

All the animals and even the lesser demons had hidden themselves due to the intense demonic aura. It would have been silent if it were not for the snoring of a certain half-demon.

The trees and grass seemed to jump at the sudden movement of Inuyasha when he woke up. "Damn. The best nap I've had in ages, and some big-ass demon has to ruin it."

"Wait. A demon?" Inuyasha said to himself with eyes open wide in realization.

Footsteps approached the tree line Inuyasha was sitting in. Quickly, Inuyasha stood up in the tree, claws up, and ready to strike the intruder.

A second before he attacked, Inuyasha caught a very familiar scent. Knowing he could trust this person, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, landing softly on the ground.

Hearing noise behind her, Kikyo turned, bow at the ready. "Inuyasha! Where have you been?" Kikyo nearly shouted. She put the arrow she had drawn back in her quiver. "What were you doing? Surely you must have caught wind of the approaching demon long before now."

Inuyasha's cheeks were tinted red. He refused to look Kikyo in the eye. "Well, I was….I was…"

"Never mind. There are more important matters at hand. Come, we must find the source of this demonic aura." Kikyo interrupted. She turned toward the direction of the aura and began to run. Inuyasha quickly caught up and began the trek with her.

As the two ran through the village, everyone they saw were either worried or on edge because their high priestess had been gone for so long. It also could have been the fact she was running as fast as she could with a worried, yet determined, expression. It was a pretty close call.

Kikyo only stopped once. She had stopped to tell Kaede not to follow her, and continued on.

The demon appeared to be in the forest, whose aura was so evil, the vapors (other wise known as aura), could be seen by someone with strong spiritual powers. Kikyo was one of the few able to see said vapors.

The couple minute run felt like an eternity with the power of the unknown demon weighing down on them, but at last Kikyo and Inuyasha reached the point where the demon's aura (A/N: is that word starting to sound weird or be annoying to anyone else?) was strongest.

The tree of ages was usually a sign of perseverance and peace in the forest. Now it was a source of fear, anxiety, and tension. The wind rustled the leaves, as if to serve as a warning. Inuyasha growled and quickly coiled his body, ready to strike when the enemy showed itself, while Kikyo readied her bow.

The wind blew again. A blossom fell from the tree, and the enemy struck.

All that could be seen was a streak. The streak went straight for Kikyo, but hit Inuyasha when he jumped in front of Kikyo. The force of the blow sent Inuyasha flying into a tree across the field.

"So, the protector of the Sacred Jewel has come. She has even brought her half-breed sidekick."

Inuyasha slowly stood up, one hand down by his side, the other against the tree to steady himself. "Hiding won't save your sorry hide. You may as well show yourself now." He stood straight and charged in the direction the demon came from before.

All that could be heard was a deafening crack as Inuyasha was forced back. This strike was much stronger and caused Inuyasha to crash through one tree and the one behind it.

If it wasn't for Inuyasha's twitching hand, Kikyo would have thought he was unconscious. "Fool. Your efforts are useless. So spare your life and leave. My quarrel is with the keeper of the jewel, not you. Though if knowing my identity is of such importance to you, half-breed, I will tell you."

The branches of the sacred tree rustled as the mystery demon jumped into the clearing. Standing a few meters before Kikyo, was what appeared to be a young man. He wore a black hitoe (His red jacket thing)and matching hakama. The only armor he wore was a silver breast plate. A thin violet obi was tied on top of the breast plate, with the knot on his side. Secured in place by the haori-himo was his weapon of choice, a sword.

His attire was clearly chosen by someone who cared about his appearance. His hair, which was black as a raven, went just past his waist, and was let down, allowing it to move with the breeze. He had midnight blue eyes that sparkled like stars. There was a pair of raven wings coming from his back.

"My name is Takemaru, of the raven clan."

Inuyasha snorted, "Anyone who cares about his looks as much as you do, is no match for me. Get ready to die!"

Inuyasha began to charge at Takemaru once again, but this time was blocked by Kikyo's arm.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked slightly angered by the fact she interfered.

"He's right, Inuyasha. This fight has nothing to do with you. Go back and protect the village, I will take care of Takemaru." Kikyo both ordered and explained.

There's no way—," Inuyasha started, but was interupted by Kikyo. "Go now, Inuyasha," Kikyo told Inuyasha still not looking at him. When he didn't leave right away, Kikyo turned toward him and shouted, "Now, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha may have been stuborn, but in this case, he knew when to listen. Inuyasha started in the direction of the village, grumbling the whole time.

Inuyasha now gone, Kikyo turned to address Takemaru. "What is it you want?" Kikyo asked bow up in order to defend herself from any sudden attacks. "Isn't it obvious? I want the Sacred Jewel," was his reply.

"Are you intending to kill me to get the jewel, Takemaru?"

"The only obstacle in the way of the jewel is you. So, naturally I will kill you." As an after thought he added, "By any means necessary."

"If so than why did you not attack while I was talking with Inuyasha?"

"Attacking you while your guard was down would have proven nothing. Besides, to win this fight, you'll need every advantage you can get." Takemaru drew his sword. "Prepare to die, Priestess." He raised his sword in the air, and it began to spark with energy.

Inuyasha had just arrived at the village, when something caught his attention.

_This scent,_ he said in his head. "It can't be. Kikyo's blood?" he said aloud, and immediately started running as fast as he could in the direction he had just come from.

Takemaru had been much less than he claimed to be. Kikyo had gotten through the battle, only getting a scratch on her right forearm. The cut was bleeding and would need bandaging when she returned home.

Takemaru on the other hand, now lay on the ground, dieing. The warmth of life was slowly leaving his body. Kikyo glanced at his body, _He should be dead within minutes_, she predicted.

Silence was broken by movement in the forest behind her. Kikyo turned and saw Inuyasha quickly approaching. "Inuyasha—" Before Kikyo could finish her question, Inuyasha had slashed her shoulder. The force of Inuyasha's attack, sent her crashing to the ground.

Inuyasha stepped harshly on Kikyo's back. He looked down at her with a look of absolute disgust. "You were a fool. Did you really think I would let scum like you have the jewel?" he scoffed, and ran off towards the shrine witch housed the Sacred Jewel.

As Inuyasha left, Kikyo pounded the ground and shouted, "Damn you, Inuyasha!" Quieter she said, "You will regret the day you betrayed me," and slowly began to stand up.

Inuyasha broke through the roof of the shrine, clutching the sacred jewel in his hand. The villagers were shooting arrows, both on fire and not, at Inuyasha but his robe of the fire rat protected him.

Inuyasha chuckled, and said out loud to himself, "The jewel is mine. Now I can become a full demon."

Inuyasha dashed into the forest, he reached the sacred tree and saw a trail of blood leading off in the direction of the bone-eaters well. He glanced around and saw the body of Takemaru, but Kikyo's was missing.

_Does this mean Kikyo is still alive?_ Inuyasha thought.

He followed the blood, hoping to find Kikyo, but he only found a dead end. The blood was all over the field. Inuyasha stood on the rim of the well hoping he would be able to sort out the trail from there.

Once on the rim he was tackled from behind, which caused him to drop the jewel on the ground, while he fell backwards into the well.

When he looked up to the mouth of the well he saw Kikyo standing there, bow drawn and an arrow pointing at him. "Die, Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted, and released the arrow.

The arrow pierced Inuyasha's chest, pinning him to the bottom of the well. He raised an arm toward Kikyo only to have it fall to his side.

Kikyo fell to her knees and picked up the jewel.

Kaede came running into the small clearing with the village men. When she saw Kikyo next to the well, and a puddle of blood around her, Kaede became very worried.

"Sister Kikyo! Sister Kikyo are you alright?" Kaede asked kneeling beside her sister.

Kikyo turned very slightly toward Kaede and said, "Kaede take this," she handed Kaede the jewel. "Take the jewel Kaede, it must be burnt with my body. That way it can never again fall into the wrong hands."

"But Sister Kikyo, you can't…You can't," Kaede stammered, beginning to cry.

Kikyo then began to fall as her life ended.

"Sister Kikyo! Sister Kikyo!" Kaede shouted now hysterical. The only family she had was now gone, leaving her alone in the world.

One of the village men carried Kaede back to the village, and another carried Kikyo's lifeless form.

Kikyo's body was burnt that night with the sacred jewel.

The village was too busy grieving over the loss of their high priestess to notice a faint blue light rising form the bone-eaters well. In the center of the light was Inuyasha's sealed form being absorbed into the well. When the light vanished, so had Inuyasha's body.

**A/N:** Soooo much Kikyo, so little stomach. Mind you this is back when she was nice and wasn't trying to kill Kagome so it's not as bad. If there is anything you want to comment on tell me, and I will answer. **Please R&R**

Kelso


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Card Captor Sakura, a TV, popcorn maker, or a bookmark. Though I do own some Inuyasha DVDs, and a rainbow comforter.

Chapter 2 

"_Home! That was what they meant, those caressing appeals, those soft touches wafted through the air, those invisible little hands pulling and tugging, all one way."_

**-Kennth Grahame, The Wind in the Willows**

A soft voice called out through the darkness, "Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Open your eyes, Inuyasha."

Every part of Inuyasha's body felt as heavy as solid rock.

Usually when one has had a sleep as peaceful as his, they would feel very refreshed and energized. Yet he woke up it felt as if he had no energy. Just the thought of lifting a finger sounded like torture, not to mention two eyelids.

Unfortunately for him, this voice wanted him to wake up, and it seemed like it wouldn't go away until he did.

Gathering all the strength he had, Inuyasha opened his eyes, and what he saw amazed him. On either side of him there was no ground, sky, or any other being. All he saw was blue with streams, and lone stars of white light.

"Where…am I?" Inuyasha asked to no one inparticular.

"You're inside the bone-eaters well," the soft voice answered. Inuyasha's became confused as he slowly looked to his right and left, still seeing no one.

"Why do you look so confused? Do you not know who I am?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Well then, let me introduce myself."

A silver light appeared in front of him. The light then transformed and took on the shape of a young women. Her hair was brown in colour and went just short of her shoulders. Some locks of hair on the top layer of hair were curled into ringlettes. Her outfit was a short kimono, (A/N: Like Nazuna's from the spiderhead episode) with no pattern, and was completely white. The only colour she wore was a light pink obi.

"I have no name, but I am one of the beings of time which have existed since time began. I also have no true form, the appearance you see before you is what I choose to look like."

She seemed like someone who was wise, but her voice was playful and innocent, almost like a child, Inuyasha noticed. Still too tired to move a lot, he just sat there and continued to pay attention to the being of time.

"I'm sure right now you fell very weak, and there is a good reason for that. A priestess sealed you to this well. Do you remember?"

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said vaguely. He was great difficulties putting together complete sentences. He decided that thinking was a great burden and decided to stop thinking because it was giving him a headache.

The nagging voice in his mind practically screamed at him to keep thinking for a little longer because he may be able to learn something about her if he studied her.

_Fine, I'll do it_, he started by looking at the girl's face. He squinted, "Your eyes…they seem…familiar."

The spirit gasped and her face lit up. "If these eyes look familiar…" she clapped her hands together, "That means all hope for you isn't lost!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your lost memories aren't completely lost, just sealed. Kind of like you are now. I should change that, now that I think about it."

The spirit closed her eyes and focused her powers. An arrow then protruding (A/N: How often can you use that word?) from Inuyasha's heart appeared. Inuyasha reached for the arrow only to be repelled by sacred energy and scolded by the spirit girl.

The arrow began to faintly glow. Seconds later it exploded into a white light, and Inuyasha instantly felt his strength and energy return.

Inuyasha tried to stand up, but it turned out that when there is no gravity standing up can be difficult. The force he used to stand sent him spinning instead.

"Hey! Why can't I stand? Why can you stand? Get me out of here. Now," he said getting frustrated.

"I'll let you leave. Soon. First I have to open some of your lost memories," the spirit said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"You keep going on about lost memories, but I still remember everything," Inuyasha grunted.

"So, you're saying you remember your friends?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Friends? I don't have any friends."

The spirit sighed a tired, frustrated sigh. "Kagome had the patients of a saint putting up with you."

"Kagome? Who's that? What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha had been startled by the spirit who suddenly flying in close to Inuyasha and pressing her pointer finger against his forehead.

There was a slight pop, and a small burst of energy. Since there was nothing holding him down, Inuyasha was pushed back.

His eyes glazed over causing everything to blur. Images he didn't recognized appeared before him.

A young girl with black hair lay knocked over on her side.

"You're pathetic, Kikyo," Inuyasha heard himself say.

The girl looked annoyed, "I'm not Kikyo!"

She stood up with a hand on her hip and the other pointing to the right, looking angry. "Look, I'm telling you, I'm not her!"

The girl began to walk up the roots of the tree Inuyasha was pinned to. "Whoever her is." The girl was now right in front of Inuyasha. And I'm saying you gotta be her," Inuyasha said. "'Cause if you're not there's no way you could smell—"

Inuyasha leaned forward a little and sniffed. "You're not her." He felt a little taken back. He had really believed it was her.

"I know," the girl stated. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me."

Inuyasha looked to the side. She thought she was so smart, let's see her deal with this. "You're right. Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter."

Kagome's face said that he was dead.

Inuyasha and a monk named Miroku were in deep conversation about the Tetsuaiga and how to defeat Naraku. They heard shouting from the hot springs. The two rushed over thinking Kagome and another girl named Sango were in danger.

Just behind the bushes was a small monkey that had been knocked unconscious by a rock.

"Huh? A monkey?" was heard.

Inuyasha and Miroku came through the trees only to see a naked Kagome and Sango in a towel.

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus?" Inuyasha asked.

The next minute was filled with screams and grunts of pain from both Miorku and Inuyasha.

Now seated around the campfire once again, Miroku sat down with a blissful smile, while Inuyasha had his eyes closed and his face down towards the ground looking very grumpy. Both had a large bump on their heads and scratches around an eye.

"This time you actually in deep conversation and rushed to help," a young kistune Inuyasha knew was named Shippo said, while holding a twin-tailed cat.

"Why'd they have to suspect me too?" Inuyasha complained.

"Hmmm. It was worth the pain. That was a wonderful sight we just saw," Miroku said, with eyes closed. He was mostly likely replaying that moment again and again in his mind.

"Alright, I've heard just about enough," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha held up Tetsuaiga and said, "We'll just kill 'em both and solve the problem."

"Yes," Miroku agreed. "I can use my wind tunnel to my heart's content."

"Don't even think about interfering," Inuyasha told Miroku.

Inuyasha charged forward to attack, "Kaguya is mine! Arrgh!" He unleashed a wind scar at Kaguya.

Kaguya kept her sword in front of her and deflected the attack. "You cannot defeat me so easily," Kaguya said.

Kagome turned to Shippo, "Listen Shippo, transform into a bow for me." Shippo looked curious, "A bow?" He became doubtful, "But there's no arrow."

"Never mind, just do it!" Kagome told him.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha charged at Kaguya. She did a horizontal swing, and Inuyasha jumped out and struck with a vertical thrust. Kaguya disappeared then reappeared on his right and tried to hit his head with a vertical thrust. It missed and Inuyasha pushed her, "You wench." Inuyasha struck again, this time swords met. Kaguya took her blade out making Inuyasha stumble forward. He turned to see Kaguya had her mirror.

"Oh no," Miroku said and ran off.

Kaguya began to chant, and Inuyasha stood with his sword up.

"Look!" Shippo said, now a bow. "The mirror's glowing!"

"It's the one that sent Naraku flying!" Sango said as she, Kagome, and Shippo rode on Kirara.

Inuyasha ran toward Kaguya, as the mirror began to exert a bright light.

"Wind tunnel!" Inuyasha heard Miroku shout.

Inuyasha was pulled away from the attack and landed on Miroku.

Inuyasha lifted his head up and shouted, "What the hell were you thinking! I told you to say out of this!"

"I figured you'd say that," Miroku said, eyes slightly closed, partially glaring.

What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Those were some memories for your lost life." The spirit explained.

"Why just give me a few memories?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Why not give me all my memories?"

"Because, that takes away from the experience," the spirit said.

Inuyasha was tired of this girl now. "Whatever. Can I leave _now_?"

The spirit's face went flat. "Fine. Just hold still. It's going to take me a minute to find the city of Tokyo."

She clasped her hands together and began to chant. A circle of ancient characters appeared around Inuyasha's feet. The characters flew around Inuyasha and gently guided him to a tunnel of light.

The spirit stood there after he left, "What have I done? I'm pretty sure I just put all of Tokyo in danger."

Then she shrugged, "Oh well. What's done is done," and turned into the ball of light once again.

A/N: Ya… I think this chapter is pretty weak, but it wouldn't be much of a story if Inuyasha floated around a well for eternity. The memories I used (in order) were the following: episode 1, episode 29, and the second movie. Please **R&R**

Kelsey


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters in this anime, and I never will

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters in this anime, and I never will.

Chapter Three

_"I feel like I have amnesia and déjà vu at the same time. I think I've forgotten this before."_

**-Steven Wright**

Tokyo, Japan. It is possibly the largest city in the country. Rich with culture and history, a fabulous view of Mt. Fuji, and surrounded by beaches it is a destination of interest for people of every kind. Feel safe when you take walks on the boardwalk, and downtown because the best protection organization against demons is always on duty.

The afternoon sun filtered through the trees in the city's parks, and brought a wonderful warmth to all the people running from the city's center. They were all running from a three eyed snake demon creating havoc.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The giant bone boomerang flew through the air towards the snake's neck. Any other time the boomerang would have cut right through, killing the demon instantly. This time it bounced off the demon back towards it's owner.

"It's no use! The demon's scales are hard as diamond, nothing can cut it!" The demon slayer called to her companions from her twin-tailed demon cat, Kirara.

From the top of a tall building nearby the demon slayer's friends thought of a next course of action.

A monk in purple robes stepped forward, clutching beads wrapped around his hand. "It seems I'll have to suck the demon into my wind tunnel."

"You can't Miroku. It may be venomous," the demon slayer called out.

The second companion stepped up next to Miroku, and put their hand on his shoulder. "Sango's right, Miroku. It's too dangerous. Don't worry, we'll think of another way."

Miroku nodded to show he understood. "Do you have any ideas, Kagome?"

"The demon has to have a weak spot. To find that spot we'll have to watch it carefully," Kagome elaborated.

The snake was thrashing, destroying the buildings around it. Sango was desperately trying to confine the snake in one area with her hiraikotsu. The snake opened its mouth out of anger whenever the hiraikotsu hit it.

"Miroku, if a demon's demonic aura is weakened, will its defences weaken?" Kagome asked.

"In theory, yes. Why?"

"I think I know how to beat the demon. If I were to shoot an arrow into the demon's mouth it would weaken the demonic aura—"

"—And the weakened demon would be vulnerable to an attack. Good thinking, Kagome," Miroku finished.

Kagome lodged an arrow in her bow, and watched. Kirara was dancing around the snake demon, while Sango threw her hiraikotsu, trying to keep it in one area. _What was I thinking? I'm not this good a shot!_ Kagome thought.

The demon turned in Kagome's direction. "Here goes nothing." She fired her arrow.

The arrow followed a straight path towards the demon's mouth. After it passed the halfway mark, the arrow's path changed. _It's going to miss!_ Kagome despaired. At the last second, Kirara smashed into the side of the snake's head, shoving it into the path of Kagome's arrow.

The snake writhed in pain as the sacred energy spread through its body. The scales covering its body dulled as it lost power. Before it could recover, the demon's head was cut off by Sango's hiraikotsu, and the demon's body was covered in its own blood.

The tension in Kagome's body released itself and she fell to her knees. "That was so close." All Kagome could see was a repeating video of her arrow flying to miss. "If Kirara hadn't been there…" Kagome trailed off.

Miroku knelt next to Kagome. "Don't be so hard in yourself. It's for reasons like this we travel in groups. If something doesn't go according to plan, the rest are there to help or put it right. Always remember that.

"Now, shall we get going, Kagome? Kirara is here to take us off the roof." He held out his hand to help Kagome up.

Kagome thought about what Miroku had told her then took his hand.

They walked to the edge of the roof and Kagome gave him a dangerous look. "Hands off." "I wouldn't think of such a things, Kagome," Miroku said retracting the hand that had gravitated towards Kagome's ass. "Mhm," Kagome said disbelieving as she climbed onto Kirara.

Kagome rushed over to Sango as soon as her feet touched ground, muttering about unholy monks the whole way. "See anything the demon slayers can use?"

Sango looked up from the snake demon's corpse. "The demon's hide has the potential to make good armour. A snake's bones are difficult to place. Used properly, they make uniquely powerful weapons, but aren't strong enough for most other weapon types. Sango knew Kagome didn't really care for what weapon made what, but appreciated her taking the time to ask.

At that moment Miroku sauntered over with a large goose egg on his head. He'd gotten too close to Kagome while she was standing too close to a rock. Judging by the size of that bump, it was a big rock. "Come Ladies, it was a difficult fight, why don't we get an ice cream to celebrate?"

"You can go celebrate, but I have to go home and bring a cart back here. If the raw materials aren't stored properly right away, it's a waste," Sango said.

"And it's my turn to cook dinner tonight, and we're having guests over for the evening." Kagome said.

Miroku frowned. "You two are no fun. At least Kirara will come with me, right?" He looked to the twin-tailed cat. She transformed into her miniature form and turned walked away from him. The girls laughed at the scene. Not even a cat would go with him.

When Kagome reached the entrance of her family's shrine she knew without a doubt the something was wrong. The typical crowd of refugees, injured, and all those who came to pray were gone. The silence which filled the air wasn't normal. There was some sort of tension present.

She knew who she needed to find. They were one person who, without a doubt, would know something and would tell her without a second thought. Hiding behind the Sacred Tree was that person. "Souta," she called running up to him.

He turned around and shhhed her.

"Why what's up, Souta?"

"I'm not sure. Not to long ago Lady Keade came over here and she mentioned something about the ancient well. Mama and Grandpa have been in the well house with her ever since."

Now she was curious. In her childhood Kagome had often been told stories about the well, but she never believed them. All the well had ever done was sit there taking up space. She had almost fallen into it once and Grandpa had immediately covered the top of the well covering it in even more seals. For it to suddenly be doing something...What could it be?

As she got closer, Kagome found she was drawn to the well. She was positive that even if her mind wanted to go somewhere else, her body wouldn't let her.

Inside the well house, the cover had been removed Keade stood at the edge of the well. She rested her hands on the side of the well with her eyes closed, peering into the mouth of the well. Her mom and grandfather stood behind her.

When Kagome stepped in Kaede turned around and told her to stand by her.

"Tell me child, were you too drawn here?"

"Yes."

"I see. Close your eyes and focus on the well. Try to sense what's inside it and tell me what you feel."

The aura Kagome felt was eerily familiar. It was like remembering a forgotten dream. In a strange way it comforted her. The aura seemed to be moving in a strange pattern. Move and stop, move again then stop. Whatever it was seemed lost or maybe it was searching for something.

The comfort on Kagome's face must have showed because all she heard next was her grandfather questioning Kaede. "If the aura is demonic, why is she at ease?"

Kagome hadn't noticed the aura was demonic until she heard her grandfather say so. Even then there was something so different about it. "The demon in the well isn't a whole demon is it?"

"You are right. The one in this well is not a full demon. It's also one I never expected to run into again.

"Pay it no mind. It is unlikely under most circumstances that the demon will find its way out of the well. The remains and souls of demons have been thrown into this very well for hundreds of years and none have ever resurfaced. Do not worry about a thing but I still wish for ye to keep your distance from this well house. Should the demon beat all odds and escape it will most likely come for ye first."

Kagome's mother stepped out the doors of the well house. "It seems our dinner guests are here," she alerted the others as a young raven haired girl ran into her arms. "Hello, Rin. How are you?"

Everything said after that was a mess of noise in the background.

_It will come me first?_

A/N: Alright, you all have the right to pelt me with tomatoes, lettuce, mud, whatever. It's been a long time since an update and this one was mainly filler. To try and make up to you I've done this. I noticed that chapter one of this story showed up as just a disclaimer. That made me pretty mad so I'm working on fixing that since chapter one was one of my favourites. I've got my ideas rolling for the next chapter so hopefully homework and my own personal soap opera of a life will calm down long enough for me to get the chapter done.

Kelso


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"I have seen the future and it's like the present, only longer."_

**-Dan Quisenberry**

The voices wouldn't stop. She couldn't escape them, not even in her dreams. The identity of the voices was always present on the corner of her mind but she could never reach them. It irked Kagome to no end. What was the point of knowledge you couldn't use?

There wasn't.

Kagome lifted herself up so she was sitting on the edge of her bed. Staring down at her feet, Kagome thought about her dream. For as long as she could remember she'd had these dreams. They had come once or twice a month, but ever since the day Kaede had investigated the well the dreams came every night. Two weeks of them could make the most centered people edgy.

There were no images in the dream—never were—so voices were all Kagome had to go on. They were always panicked which made it hard to decipher what was going on. Kagome had to replay it several times. The clash of sword on something hard, rushing air, and screaming voices both male and female.

_Sango and Miroku!_ Kagome's head shot up as she mentally screamed. She had to follow each individual sound to figure it out. Two of the voices in her dreams were Sango and Miroku. It comforted her that she wasn't alone in those dreams. Then again Kagome was never truly alone.

_Do you take pride in the fact you've tortured yourself until you figured that out?_

No, Kagome was never alone. Hearing voices in her head shouldn't be such a strange thing to her either.

_Yes, Kikyo, I do. I know one more thing about my dreams than I did ten minutes ago._

_You really are pathetic._

_You've told me that before. You should think of a new insult next time you speak up._

Kikyo did the mental equivalent of turning away in disinterest. Her thoughts drifted off into memories. Kagome tried to follow the strand of thought out of curiosity, but Kikyo slammed down a mental wall stopping Kagome from seeing them.

"Fine, it's not like your memories can show me anything I'm interested in. I could probably learn everything in them from my history class."

Kagome got up and looked out her window. The well house was glowing in the dim moonlight. It had been two weeks since Kaede had inspected it and everyday that aura would flare. What ever was in there was getting restless.

_Maybe something has changed down there,_ Kagome reasoned with herself. _If something as then it's my responsibility to check it out. Kaede isn't available at all hours after all._

_I'm being ridiculous. This shrine is my home and I can do what I want, whenever I want. I can go where I want too._

Mental argument won, Kagome walked across _her_ courtyard to _her_ well house. Inside, Kagome leaned against the lip of the well and peered inside.

"This is becoming a habit. I've snuck here every chance I've had since the day Kaede was here. What is it about the well that draws me here? It never did before." Kagome paused.

"The aura is stronger today. Maybe it's not getting stronger. Maybe it's getting closer. The hanyou is coming closer to where I am, but from where? It's a well! How big could it be in there? At most it should be a straight line and I doubt it's a marathon run inside the 'magic' well."

_I'm surprised Grandpa hasn't resealed the well._

_All the better. The creature inside there can burn in hell for eternity._ _The torture of an existing but unreachable exit. _Kikyo glared with malice at the well bottom.

"Dammit!"

Inuyasha ran along the never ending corridor of doors. He opened each one as they came, none of them opening to the world he was supposed to find.

"Why the hell am I still going along with this? I should have turned around days ago and made that damn spirit seal me again. Complete damnation is better than a wild goose chase.

Frozen tundra, underwater seaweed world, a world ruled by bats? Are you joking?!" Inuyasha slammed the door shut with all his strength—not a scratch on the door. "Why doesn't anything break?" Inuyasha punched the offending door expecting to make a hole. Instead the door held up.

He was really starting to hate this place.

A scent reached Inuyasha's nose. As soon as he breathed it in, he knew what it was and who the scent belonged to. The knowledge was second nature to him, even though he'd never had that scent before him in his life. It was the blood of Kagome Higurashi. The girl with 'the patience of a saint'.

"Another 'lost memory', eh? Some one must be trying to motivate me," Inuyasha said. _And why is it working? _He thought walking to the next door.

_You're being prejudice, Kikyo. Just because they're a youkai or hanyou doesn't give you a reason to hate them…Unless…you couldn't. Do you know the person down there?_

_The _creature_ down there deserves what it got. Now is the time for it to regret its choices._

_What did they do Kikyo? Was it something to you? _

Silence.

_I know you heard me. Even if you didn't want to hear me, you would._

More silence._ You're acting like a spoiled child. If this how you act whenever things don't go your way then I don't see how you were such a worshipped priestess._

"It's going to be one of those days, huh?"

Kagome walked out of the well house to see the sky graying in the east. _Gramps should be up,_ Kagome thought. _If I'm not going to get any more sleep I may as well get breakfast started. Don't want to repeat of what happened last time Gramps cooked._ Kagome cringed at the thought and ran inside.

Her grandfather was walking down the hall towards the kitchen when Kagome entered the house.

"Kagome? What were you doing out there?" He gave her a suspicious glance. Obviously Kagome's secret visits to the well weren't as secret as she thought.

"I had a strange dream and couldn't sleep afterwards. I went outside to clear my mind." It wasn't a complete lie. She did have a strange dream and couldn't sleep afterwards. Two out of three isn't bad.

Gramps face softened at the mention of Kagome's dreams. "Was it a nightmare or voices again?"

"More voices." Kagome said starting for the kitchen. "It's no big deal. I'm past it now."

"Always know that I'm here for you to talk to. I may not be able to give motherly advice and comfort about your dreams, but there are things I know that your mother does not."

"I know, Gramps," Kagome said softly.

He seemed satisfied with that answer. "Now then, how about you help me with breakfast?"

Kagome nodded with a smile. Her grandfather may be a pain with all his 'lessons,' but he always tried his best to support Souta and Kagome through times of difficulties—just like a father. _Crazy old coot,_ Kagome thought breaking an egg.

She decided to humour him. "There was something about my dreams that I found strange though."

Gramps got serious. "What was that?"

"Two of the voices in the dream. They belonged to Sango and Miroku. They were shouting about shoki, saimyosho, something called Naraku—" Kagome furrowed her brow trying to make sense of the voices in the dream. "—and the Shikon No Tama."

"A poisonous gas and insects. It seems this Naraku was a demon. His name suits the role," Gramps named off. "But that's impossible. The Shikon No Tama hasn't been seen for at least five hundred years.

"That dream must have been a medley of things you've heard. Then again your sacred powers of a priestess may have brought forth memories of your most recent past life. You could be hearing the memories of Priestess Kikyo Protector of the Shikon No Tama!"

Kikyo, whose interest had been piqued at the mention on the jewel, snorted. _Those aren't my memories._

"You seriously think that?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Imagine what you could learn through those memories! The council would bend over backwards to have you join them!" Kagome ignored everything he said afterwards.

_He didn't hear a word I said. I hate it when he gets like this. What did Kikyo do to make me deserve this?_

A piercing scream echoed through the air. Birds were startled out of their trees by the sudden sound. The eggs Kagome had been beating splattered over her pajamas and her grandfather dropped the pan he was holding on the floor. Souta's rushed footsteps could be heard on the floor above them.

"W-What was that?!" Kagome said.

"Whatever it was compares with the screech of a banshee," Gramps said looking out the kitchen window.

"Did everything go according to plan?" A woman said to an underling.

"Y-Yes, exactly according to plan. There were no witnesses to the attack and wounds were created in startling likeness," the underling replied to her mistress.

She was a new-joiner and was not used to being in the presence of such a dictator. Her body trembled despite the effort to cease it. Her nervousness was present in her voice as it cracked and stuttered.

This all amused the mistress—new-joiners were her biggest joy. The pride she would feel as she trained and shaped this pathetic girl into a lithe warrior would be tremendous.

Soon she would kneel in front of her proud, void of emotions. For the task her elite army had begun, emotions only weakened. Their resolve needed to be strong in each and every one of them. If one hesitated because of emotion or conscious, they would be killed on the spot. A traitor was a risk that could not and would not be taken.

Not if their leader had anything to say about it. After all, they had up taken a task of great importance. If there was to be peace and safety in the world, they must not fail.

"Excellent," the mistress smiled maliciously. "Be sure the body is in a position to be discovered and leave no evidence of my troops' involvement. Any screw ups and I know who's to blame."

The underling gulped. "Understood."

The leader turned, her red hakama twisting around her leg from the speed of the turn. "You're free to go."

The underling stumbled as she got up. It took all her effort not to run out the room like the devil was on her heels. With what she'd seen in that room, that description wasn't far off.

**A/N: **A brand new chapter for you. Did you enjoy? Thought I'd put up something new since I won't have a chance to write much in the next couple weeks. I have 4 ISU's due and as soon as those are done it's time for exams! fake excitement

**Please Read and Review**

Kelso


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this show.

_"Love is always brightest in the dark…"_

**-Oma and Shu, Avatar: The Last Airbender**

There was something off about that scream. Instinct kicked in and Kagome ran for the front door. A hand roughened by a lifetime of experience and work wrapped itself around Kagome's wrist before she could get out the door. "I have to go, Gramps."

"Kagome, you already do so much for the people of Tokyo by slaying demons along with Sango and Miroku. Perhaps, it's best you let Council take care of this." Her grandfather was truly concerned for her. It was one of his greatest fears that Kagome burn herself out or be struck down.

"If Council is so great then why are these murders still going on? They may have been a good a protector once upon a time but now they aren't to be trusted. Please let me do this, Gramps." Kagome begged him with her eyes. If he didn't see her understanding then she just asked for a chance to prove it.

Behind Kagome's pleading, her grandfather saw his answer. Her determination. Looking at that he knew, no matter what he said to her at this moment, Kagome would go. She'd taken it upon herself to help all those in need and take down anyone that hurt those same people.

A just society between humans and demons is what Kagome dreamed of. Deep in her soul, Kagome believed that these constant murders were the biggest obstacle to that society. As much as he didn't want to let her go, Gramps knew that if anyone could make that a reality, it was Kagome and her friends.

Kagome was getting anxious and uncomfortable under her grandfather's stare. His intense focus made her think he could see into her soul. It was as if all her thoughts, dreams, feelings, and plans were laid out in front of her for him to read whenever he so desired. _Please, Gramps. If you think this is a mistake, let me take and learn from it. Please…_

Gramps nodded his head sagely. "You have my permission to leave, Kagome, on one condition. No matter where this path you're following takes you, come back to us."

"I promise, Gramps. Mom and Souta too. I'll always come back to you."

"Alright, you may go now. Good luck, Kagome." He let go of her wrist and Kagome turned on her way.

_Thank you_, Kagome thought running across the shrine courtyard.

Sango had just awoken when she heard the chilling scream. Within moments, everyone living in the demon slayer estate was on their feet. Rushed whispers of those staying in the guest rooms could be heard outside Sango's shoji as they ran down the halls.

She had just tied her green apron over her pink yukata and demon slayer uniform when she saw a familiar silhouette walking past her door. Quickly, Sango opened the shoji. "Kohaku," Sango called while grabbing her brother's arm.

"Ane-eu," Kohaku was startled then quickly smiled seeing his older sister. "What are you still doing here? Father's looking for you."

"Before I find him, can you tell me what's going on?"

Kohaku shook his head. "I don't know anymore about what's going on than you. Let's find father, I'm sure he will know." Kohaku ran out of Sango's room, excitement permeating from every pore. "Come on, Ane-ue!"

Sango laughed at her brother while following him. Kohaku always made her smile. His innocence and kindness warmed and comforted her, even in the darkest hour. Things wouldn't be the same if he was gone.

The siblings found their father talking to a crowd of demon slayers on their front porch in a serious tone. None spoke louder than absolutely necessary.

"Sango, there you are. I see Kohaku found you with ease," their father acknowledged Kohaku with a nod of his head. "I suppose you both want to know what has happened."

"Yes, Father," they said in unison.

"Just moments ago another murder was performed. The scream you both heard was the victim. The murder can't have gone far so I'm sending out teams of exterminators to capture or kill them."

"Am I going to go out with a squad?" Sango asked.

"No, I have a different job for you. I want you to take Kohaku and examine the victim's body. We'll need any clues possible to catch this serial killer." Their father turned to Kohaku, "No screw ups, got that?"

"Y-Yes, Father."

"Good. Gather your things and get down there as quickly as possible." He turned his back signifying he was done talking with them.

Kohaku vaguely noticed the crisp wind blowing across his face or the force Kirara's legs created as she flew through the air.

_Father._ He had always been hardest on Kohaku. Nothing the boy did ever seem to be right in his father's eyes. The pressure to excel from his father continually showed in his practice. It slowed his progress, especially when he was watching. He couldn't even knock down a can with his chain sickle without something going wrong. If it wasn't the can, Kohaku cut his hand.

_I'm a failure as a demon exterminator._

Kirara landed, lowering herself to the ground to allow her companions an easier time getting off.

The murder scene had gathered a crowd of men from the surrounding neighbourhoods. Each of them was waiting on the diagnoses of those who protected them. The elders showed complete faith in them while the younger men waited for the demon slayers. Sango didn't miss that as she approached the scene.

The men parted like the red sea as the pair made their way to the body and Council members. The younger men nodded their approval at their presence.

Sango leaned towards Kohaku and whispered in his ear so only he could hear, "You've never had to deal with these kinds of people before, have you?" She nodded in the direction of the miko.

Kohaku gently shook his head. "Not once, Ane-ue."

"Leave it to me then," Sango winked while smiling fondly.

The three priestess who were examining the body stopped what they were doing and intercepted the siblings. "Halt. This is a Council investigation. Unless sent by the head councillor, you are to leave the vicinity at once."

The women unnerved Kohaku. No emotion flickered on any of their faces. Like their faces, their eyes were devoid of emotion and life. They stood as still as statues, the only movement from the rise and fall of their chests as they breathed. It was unnatural. Even the most callused Samurai had eyes which gleamed in the light of the moon or sun.

The woman closest to Kohaku switched her focus to him. She moved as if each movement had been carefully calculated. Unpolished emeralds bore into Kohaku. Unsure of her intentions, Kohaku gripped the handle of his bone sickle. Failure or not, he wouldn't be taken by surprise.

"We demon slayers have protected Tokyo for hundreds of years, a dozen generations. The knowledge of our forefathers has been preserved and passed down to every generation to follow. We don't intend on laying down that and our reputation by becoming shadows and allowing these killings to continue." Sango tightly gripped her hiraikotsu. "Your consent or not, we _will_ do our job."

"Have you gathered all information needed for our report, Harada-san?" Her voice was flat and toneless.

"I have, Ishimaru-sama," the emerald eyed woman replied never gazing away from Kohaku. Her voice was just as flat as Ishimaru's.

"Harada-san, Sonoda-san, come. We shall leave the slayers to their…work." If they spoke or showed emotion, they would have sniggered as they left, that much Kohaku knew.

"You have to be firm in what you want when dealing with those people. If they try to prevent you, you must back yourself up with a threat and always be prepared to act on it. Too many times our people have had to raise our weapons to them."

"Has Kagome-sama ever been troublesome?"

"No. Fortunately, Kagome is one of the few priestesses who choose not to join them. Her holy powers have been a great help to the monk and I."

"Why doesn't she join them? All priestesses are the same, aren't they?"

"That question is harder to answer than you would think. When you put them side by side, the only difference between the two groups are a black band tied around the red hakama of Council members and their mental state. You saw those three, the rest of them are no different. They all walk around like an empty shell, rarely speaking.

"Kagome on the other hand…" She couldn't exactly say, Kagome was a walking bombshell of emotion blowing up at anything that rubs her the wrong way. Saying that may scar her brother's image of Kagome forever. "Kagome has spirit and emotion enough to share." That didn't sound too bad.

"I see." Sango hoped he didn't.

"How about you help me with the examination now?"

The person who had died was a young woman around Sango and Kagome's age. She had long black hair and her brown eyes were wide open after death. The resemblance to Kagome was only increased by the garb of a priestess she was wearing with no black band around the hakama.

"She reminds me of Kagome."

"I see the resemblance. Even in sleep Kagome looks like a priestess."

How would Kohaku know that? "Sango!" That explains it.

Kagome was running up to them wearing her pyjamas: a pair of red shorts made of the same material as hakama and a white tank top.

"I should have known you'd be here." Kagome looked between Sango and Kohaku. "You must be Kohaku, I'm Higurashi Kagome. Sango talks about you all the time. She never told me how adorable you are though." Kohaku blushed at the attention.

Sango began her diagnoses. "Look at these gashes along the girl's body. They were made to imitate a demon's claw, but the cuts are too clean to have been created by a low level demon. They weren't created by a high level demon either; they would have cut her into pieces with ease."

"So that means she was attacked by a human?" Kohaku confirmed.

"Yes. Humans with money. To make such a clean cut the swords would have to be around the quality of a Samurai's sword. That's something no common bandit could get their hands on."

"The only people in Tokyo, aside from the Samurai themselves, who could get their hands on those, would be Council. But there couldn't be anything to gain from killing humans," Kagome piped in.

"Just more of the same. We have a suspect but no motivation or reason behind the attacks. At this rate they'll just keep getting away with this. If only we could find some connection between all the murders…" Sango couldn't find any. All victims lived in different areas of the city with no relations.

"I'm going to find Kaede and tell her about this. This girl was one of her students. Kaede said this girl had a gentle heart, she didn't deserve this."

"And we'll arrange for the bodies removal, won't we, Kohaku?"

Kohaku smiled. As much as the dead body made him sick, he would follow through on this job. "Ane-ue and I will take care of everything here."

_To Kaede's and home I go, _Kagome thought running back the way she came. _Good thing my pyjamas can pass as regular clothes or else this would be embarrassing._

He'd finally done it. Inuyasha had found his ticket out of this godforsaken hell hole. He opened the door he'd spent days or weeks—he didn't have a way to track time—trying to find.

"Good luck in Modern Era, Tokyo, Inuyasha," the well spirit's voice emanated.

"Keh, I don't need luck," were his final words as he walked into the door.

During Inuyasha's transportation to Tokyo something went wrong. The space-like environment he'd grown used to seeing turned black. Red stripes resembling gashes were scattered throughout the black around him. They pulsed with a menacing light.

With each pulse Inuyasha felt his power grow. His senses heightened while his claws and fangs grew.

Before Inuyasha could appreciate and test this new power, he blacked out.

Kaede hadn't been there. Her neighbours said she was helping someone else on the street. With a promise they would tell Kaede she wanted to talk to her, Kagome had left for home.

When Kagome came to the top of the stair her grandfather rushed over to her. _This had better be something important. I'm not in the mood for one of Gramps' legends._

"Kagome, I have big news. While you were out high ranking members from the Council came by—"

"I don't want to here it, Gramps," Kagome said walking past him into the courtyard. _It's around seven in the morning and I'm already sick of them. Can't they go bother someone else's family?_

_Not everyone else is the reincarnation of the Shikon No Tama's keeper,_ Kikyo said.

_Why does that make me so special? If anything I'm mentally insane. I hear your voice and talk to you. People in this situation get put in asylums._ Kagome stopped in front of the shrine's sacred tree.

_Council most likely believes you have powers and knowledge from me that would be of use to them._

_But they don't know I talk to you. I haven't even told my own family. Besides, you don't tell me anything.._

_It's for your own good that it stays that way._ Kagome could feel Kikyo venture off into her memories and as soon as Kagome tried to follow she felt the usual mental wall slam down in front of her.

"For my own good...What did she mean?" Kagome pondered looking into the branches of the sacred tree.

It was like Kikyo. Standing strong for all who chose to look and visibly scarred. Kikyo's emotional scar was just as visible as the one on the tree's bark.

Kagome reached out to touch the tree's scar. "Who could have hurt her enough for the scar to obvious to this day?"

The silence in the shrine was broken by the crash and splintering of wood. "Gramps! The well house!" Souta shouted.

Kagome turned in time to see a man in red with long silver hair walk out. His eyes were a feral teal surrounded by red. The jyaki he was emitting was deadly and out of control.

The sight of him made Kikyo blaze, _Inuyasha!_

Souta was grabbing his grandfather's sleeve in fear. "W-What is that, Gramps?" Souta had seen daiyoukai and low level demons but never one like this. His visible form showed the blood of a daiyoukai flowed through the man's veins but his actions and stance were like a common demon. Blood thirsty and without any reasoning.

It all happened in a second.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered in Souta's direction and his stance changed slightly.

Kagome didn't miss those actions. "Gramps! Souta! Run!" She screamed and started running towards her family. _Anyone but them_ was Kagome's mantra as she began running.

_Don't be a fool! There's nothing you can do to stop him!_ Kikyo, with all her strength, tried to take control of Kagome's body. If the girl didn't stop she would be killed along with her family.

The wind shifted as Kagome took her first step towards Inuyasha. His eyes widened and became more lethal when her scent reached his nose. "Kikyo," he growled.

He pounced, previous prey forgotten.

She tripped on one of the Sacred Tree's roots.

Inuyasha flew over Kagome as she lay on the ground and landed in front of the tree. _Of all the times to be a klutz…_Kagome thought.

_Behind you! _Kikyo shouted. How could she allow herself to get distracted in a situation like this?!

Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha as he pounced towards her again. Not able to run Kagome raised her arms across her face and wished desperately for protection.

The ending blow never came. She heard a loud noise near the tree. Kagome peaked out of the gap between her arms and saw she was surrounded by a barrier of sacred energy. "Did I do that?"

As quickly as the barrier appeared, it disappeared.

Inuyasha had been slammed into the trunk of the Sacred Tree by the force of Kagome's barrier and was angrier than before. The demon wanted the blood of the woman who betrayed him to spill over the ground.

_I have to get the demon away from the shrine. Better I go down than I take all of them down with me, _Kagome thought getting up off the ground. Before she could go anywhere Kagome was pinned to the tree by Inuyasha.

"Let go of me," Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha gripped Kagome's wrists harder with his one hand and raised the other in preparation to strike.

Kagome heard chanting in the background. She was about to die only to have the demon go after her family once it was done with her and Kagome's grandfather was chanting. _What does he think he's doing? Gramps doesn't have any spiritual powers!_

"I said let go," Kagome said with more authority.

She was loosing control of her powers. The energy resembled electricity as it discharged from her body. The haywire energy made the demon before her falter.

Inuyasha moved his head to the side and past his dog ears Kagome saw Kaede standing near the shrine stairs. She was the one chanting not Kagome's grandfather. Her spell and prayers were focused on a ring of light in front of her. Kagome blinked and the ring was reappearing around Inuyasha's neck—he didn't notice.

When the light died down realization dawned on Kagome. _Magatama beads!_ Kagome thought.

"Recite the word of subjugation, child," Kaede encouraged.

_But what word?_ At that moment Kagome saw Inuyasha's dog ears twitch. _That's it!_

"Osuwari!" The resounding crash echoed through the courtyard.

Inuyasha lifted his head from the dirt. His head was pounding and the rest of his body ached. "Where am I? What happened?" He said in a daze.

A/N: Finally done! In this chapter you obviously noticed my use of Japanese words. Reasons for those: Anu-ue and Inu onii-chan are just too cute to pass up, and I like how osuwari is a dog command.

For those who were a little confused, it's 'What Do Those Words Mean?'

Ane-ue – A term for sister. Not as commonly used in modern day

Magatama Beads – Comma shaped beads that are infused with great spiritual and mystical powers

Osuwari – A dog command meaning sit.

Jyaki – An evil or demonic aura

Daiyoukai – 'Great Demon' an especially strong and powerful demon


End file.
